


That One Time Where Eli Walked in on Simeon in a Dress

by ThePipofDespair



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dresses, Gen, Main Character is Named Eli (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Male Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), You'll See the SimSolo If You Pay Close Enough Attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePipofDespair/pseuds/ThePipofDespair
Summary: When Eli comes to hang out with Simeon at Purgatory Hall, he finds the angel in a dress. What will the human do?
Relationships: Diavolo & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), minor Simeon/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	That One Time Where Eli Walked in on Simeon in a Dress

The demon brothers were out on a week-long trip (it was demon-only business), so Eli was left in the trustworthy hands of Diavolo and Barbatos. The steward was currently in the kitchen working on pastries (they were éclairs!), and the other two were out in the parlor. 

Eli liked hanging out with the prince of the Devildom. Since Diavolo was more laid-back, there was seemingly less pressure on Eli. It wasn't as loud and chaotic in Diavolo's castle as it was in the House of Lamentation, and Eli actually didn't have a headache for once. I mean, _y_ _ou_ try dealing with seven crazy demons 24/7. 

Diavolo sits down his cup of freshly-made tea and raises an eyebrow at Eli, whose tea had been untouched.

"What's wrong, Elias? Do you not like tea?" asks the demon.

Eli shakes his head.  
"Nah, I'm not one for tea. Too refined for me. I mean, I'll drink it if I have to-"

Diavolo chuckles.  
"No, no, we're not forcing you. Do you want a different drink? Like grape juice?"

Eli nods, and Diavolo yells at Barbatos to get a glass of grape juice, which results in Eli laughing his ass off.   
Within a minute, Eli's cup of tea has been replaced by grape juice. It totally clashed with the fancy aesthetic the castle as a whole gave off, but Eli didn't gave a damn. He just wanted some grape juice, dammit. 

In between sips of the purple liquid, Eli glances over at his DDD, reading over the text conversation he had had with Simeon that morning. He was going to meet up with the angel in a matter of minutes. So why was he just lounging around drinking grape juice? Maybe he should get going...

Grape juice finished now, Eli disposes of his glass in the sink.

"Barbatos, save me an éclair or two, 'kay?" 

The steward nods, not lifting a finger from his mixing bowl. 

Eli then waves goodbye to Barbatos, goes back out into the parlor, puts on his shoes, gives Diavolo a quick hug, and leaves.

* * *

After several minutes of walking, Eli now stands outside of Purgatory Hall. He texts Simeon to let the angel know he's there, then waits.

A few more minutes pass, and there's no answer.

_He better not be busy or have forgotten I was coming..._

Eli sighs. Simeon knew he was coming, so why not just come in? 

"Simeon! I'm coming in!" he yells after cracking the door a slight bit.

Once again, no answer. Eli turns the door knob, walking into Purgatory Hall. 

"Simeon, Eli's here. I just heard him come in."  
"I told you to check my DDD, Solomon!"  
"Well, I'm trying to tighten this, so I can't go anywhere."

Eli, currently in the kitchen listening in on the angel and the sorcerer, raises an eyebrow. Tightening _what?_ This is not what Eli was expecting to hear when he opened the door...

Not knowing what else to do, Eli approaches the room that he heard the voices coming from. He steps right the room to see something he didn't at all see coming. 

It was Simeon... in a light blue dress. Solomon appeared to be tightening the strings on the back of the dress. 

"You... wear dresses, Simeon?"

The chocolate-skinned angel looks up, immediately turning pink when he notices Eli. 

"U-um... hello, Elias..." Simeon mumbles.

"Ah, about the dress... Yeah, he wears them all the time. They actually suit his body quite well, not gonna lie."  
Solomon was smirking, and Simeon glares at him. Never before had Eli seen the angel look so upset.

"Solomon! I know we sleep in the same bedroom, but you do _not_ need to share that information."

The sorcerer just laughs, finishing up what he was doing and letting Simeon go. 

"I totally see where you're coming from, Solomon," Eli says with a laugh about equal to Solomon's.

"Y-You two, please stop it!" Simeon exclaims.

The angel groans, shaking his head at the two male humans, who were currently still laughing their asses off. 

"Sorry, Simeon. I can't help it."  
Solomon takes one of Simeon's hands, planting a kiss on the angel's knuckle. As annoyed with Solomon as Simeon was at the moment, he didn't have the heart to push the sorcerer away. 

"Yeah, sorry, Simeon," says Eli, a hint of his laughter still present in his voice.

Simeon sits down on the couch, his dress swishing a bit as he sits down. The dress nearly touched the floor and was covered in golden lace. It could very much be the perfect outfit for Simeon to casually wear if he were a woman. But Simeon was _not_ a woman. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't wear dresses. He, in fact, _rocked_ the dress, not surprisingly. The angel looked good in anything. 

"So, are you going to wear that for the rest of the day?" asks Eli while sitting next to Simeon.

The angel shrugs.  
"I don't know quite yet. I may decide to."

Solomon sits down too.  
"Well, while he decides, I think it'd be a good idea to work on that assignment. You two up for it?"

"Maybe later," Eli replies, very clearly trying and failing to lounge on the couch (which is hard to do when a sorcerer and an angel are also occupying that same couch).

"You need to make sure that 'later' doesn't mean 'whenever I feel like it'. I know you, Elias."

Simeon's comment results in Eli nervously chuckling. 

"Yeah, of course, totally," says the blond.

Solomon just starts laughing again, and once again, Simeon sighs as Eli starts to laugh too.

Who knew dealing with two humans could be this irritating?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the ending was rushed. I just wanted to finish this thing.


End file.
